our happy days
by kanzura
Summary: Tanggal 22 September nyaris berakhir, tapi gadis itu belum juga menghubunginya. Namun tetap saja; besok, pemuda itu akan tetap mengingatkan gadis itu akan hari bahagianya. For SIFD 2015. [2/2]
1. Shikamaru's

Disclaimer: Saya bukan pemilik sah dari series Naruto. Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Dan tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

Warning: singkat, no plot, ide klise, not-edited.

For ShikaIno Fan Days 2015. [1/2]

.

.

.

* * *

Langit telah berwarna keruh ketika Shikamaru sadar tanggal berapa hari ini.

Beberapa orang berpikir, bahwa hari ulang tahun adalah suatu hari yang akan selalu kau ingat dari tahun ke tahun. Sesuatu yang selalu membayangimu sepanjang tahun. Bagaimanapun, kombinasi angka itu akan selalu tertanam dalam pikiranmu secara otomatis. Namun lain dengan Shikamaru, yang pikirannya lebih banyak terisi dengan _pekerjaan,_ _masalah,_ _tidur,_ dan _pekerjaan._

Adalah Naruto yang pertama kali mengingatkannya akan tanggal ―yang _katanya_ _―_ spesial itu pada dirinya. Naruto yang menemuinya di kala sore, kala Shikamaru telah lepas dari jerat pekerjaan yang membuat pening. Pemuda pirang itu bersikap tak wajar; memeluknya erat layaknya saudara yang telah lama berpisah, mengucapkan _'astaga, kau sudah begitu tua sekarang'_ seperti seorang ibu yang dengan penuh haru menatap anaknya yang telah dewasa, dan itu cukup untuk membuat otak cerdas Shikamaru menyimpulkan tanggal berapa hari ini tanpa melirik kalender, bahkan sebelum kata _'selamat'_ terucap dari mulut besar Naruto.

Hari ini adalah 22 September. Salah satu dari sederet hari spesialnya dalam satu tahun.

 _(Dan ketika mengingat tanggal 22, secara otomatis pemuda itu teringat pada sesosok gadis bersurai pirang panjang.)_

Pemuda itu sesungguhnya cukup terkejut. Ia belum mengecek ponselnya seharian ini, sama sekali. Pasti ia ketinggalan banyak berita, dan kebanjiran pesan ucapan selamat dari ayah dan ibu, teman-teman, serta rekan kerjanya.

Setelah sama-sama menandaskan mangkuk ramen masing-masing ―dengan Naruto dan tiga mangkuk ramennya― dan Shikamaru yang membayar seluruh nota tagihan (Shikamaru mulai berpikir bahwa _mungkin_ Naruto _sengaja_ mendatanginya malam-malam begini demi traktiran ramen), mereka keluar dari kedai dan berpisah jalan karena Naruto yang harus kembali menghadiri rapat.

Sementara Shikamaru memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen nyamannya. Merasa terlalu lelah dengan hari ini.

Hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk sampai. Sesampai di apartemennya, hal pertama yang Shikamaru lakukan bukanlah menghempaskan diri pada kenyamanan kasur seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu mencari _charger_ , dan menghubungkannya dengan ponselnya yang telah kehabisan daya, lalu menyalakan ponselnya.

Benar saja, ada tujuh pesan dari ibunya, juga dua belas pesan dari teman-temannya yang berisi ucapan selamat. Sisanya ucapan selamat yang formal dari beberapa klien serta rekan kerjanya.

Namun dari deretan pesan berisi ucapan selamat itu, tak ada satupun pesan yang datang dari seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Shikamaru tahu, Ino sedang sibuk melakoni profesinya sebagai model yang _go_ _international_. Jadi pemuda itu tak menuntut sahabatnya itu untuk ingat akan hari ini. Hanya saja, ada _sedikit_ rasa kecewa, melihat beberapa kebiasaan mereka di tanggal ini tiap tahunnya, kini tidak dapat terlaksana lantaran kesibukan masing-masing.

Namun tetap; _besok_ , pemuda itu akan tetap mengingatkan gadis itu akan hari bahagiannya.

Pemuda itu beranjak bangun, memasuki kamar, siap menghempaskan diri pada kenyamanan kasur dan pergi mengunjungi negeri mimpi.

Tanpa menyadari, ponselnya yang berkedip menandakan sebuah pesan yang datang terlambat.

.

.

.

.

To: Shikamaru

Subject: Birthday boy!

 _HAPPY B'DAY_ RUSA MALAS! Shikaaa selamaat tambah tua! HAHAHA :p Aku belum begitu terlambat mengucapkannya, _'kan? Yeah,_ aku kehilangan orientasi waktu di Jepang karena di Amerika perbedaan waktunya cukup panjang. _Wish-ku,_ semoga kau makin jenius _(Ugh_ tapi kukira kejeniusanmu sudah mentok), makin rajin (akan sulit, tapi kau harus berusaha, ya!), daann jangan tidur terus! Aku kangen Jepang nih, kangen juga menghabiskan malam 22 september denganmu TTATT tapii aku akan segera menemuimu kalau pekerjaanku sudah selesai! _See you soon!_ ;')))

.

TBC.

* * *

A/N:

INI APAAN HAHAHAHAH― gagal paham saya nulis apa tapiii saya mau banget ikut meramaikan SIFD ugh jadilah ngetik ngebut tanpa ide dan plot gini.

 **HAPPY B'DAY ABANG SHIKAMARU** , semoga makin tamvan. lol oke, next ENENG INO YEEYY. Mudahmudahan bisa keketik besok :''')))


	2. Ino's

Disclaimer: Saya bukan pemilik sah dari series Naruto. Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Dan tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

Warning: singkat, no plot, ide klise, not-edited.

For ShikaIno Fan Days 2015. [2/2]

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukan angka sebelas ketika mobil mungil Ino telah terparkir lurus di parkiran.

Ino menguap lebar; mengabaikan tata krama dan sopan santun yang wajib ia jaga di depan publik. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk segera turun, sebelum dirinya tergoda untuk menyandarkan kepalanya dan pergi mengunjungi dunia mimpi.

Setelah keluar dari mobilnya, barulah gadis pirang itu menyadari betapa sudah larut saat ini.

Dengan langkah percaya diri, gadis itu memasuki bangunan bertingkat empat puluh, membawa serta sebuah bungkusan besar, sekantung plastik, dan tas tangannya.

Lobi gedung itu telah sepi, dengan hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Gadis itu tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan lift, dan naik ke lantai tiga puluh dua.

Ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, lorong panjang dengan deretan pintu yang bernomor urut menyambutnya. Gadis itu menyusuri lorong itu, baru berhenti tepat di pintu berplat angka 146.

Ia dengan segera menekan bel yang ada di sebelah plat 146.

Satu menit terlewat tanpa ada jawaban maupun respon.

 _Pasti sedang tidur,_ Ino menghela napas sebal, sebelum akhirnya gadis pirang itu memutuskan untuk mencoba mengetikan enam digit password untuk membuka kunci pintu itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membukanya; Ino segera memasuki apartemen itu, berjalan menuju kamar utama yang ada di sebelah kiri.

Dan sesuai dugaannya, kamar itu tak dikunci.

Mengendap-endap, gadis itu memasuki ruangan seluas empat kali lima meter itu. Lalu dengan sigap menarik selimut yang membungkus sesosok tubuh yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Astagaa! Jam berapa ini?" seru Ino heboh, melihat dibalik selimut, sosok Nara Shikamaru masih berbaring dengan mata yang terkatup dan dahi mengernyit samar akibat cahaya ruangan yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Berisik, Ino," keluh Shikamaru yang kemudian langsung berupaya bangkit dan duduk sebelum Ino berinisiatif memaksa ia bangun dengan cara yang _tak terduga lainnya_. Sementara Ino berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur dengan tangan yang terlipat menandakan kekesalannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Shikamaru ketika kesadarannya telah kembali sepenuhnya. Pemuda itu menatap sosok Ino penuh selidik.

" _Huh_ , apa ini kata sambutanmu ketika menemui sahabat yang sudah tak kau jumpai selama berbulan-bulan?" tanya Ino sinis. "Aku baru kembali," jawab si pirang, singkat.

Shikamaru menguap. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau akan pulang?"

Ino memutar matanya malas, "Ini kejutan, bodoh!" ujarnya sebal. Usahanya untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke Jepang demi merayakan ulang tahun sang sahabat nyatanya terasa tak setimpal dengan respon yang pemuda itu beri. _Oh_ —Ino baru ingat betapa Shikamaru dan sikap datarnya itu begitu menyebalkan.

"Oh ya?" Shikamaru terlihat terkejut. Tapi Ino tahu, itu hanyalah salah satu usaha pemuda itu untuk menghargai rencananya. _Well_ , Ino akan sangat senang kalau Shikamaru menghargai usahannya dengan akting yang lebih, _umm_... _meyakinkan_.

"Ya," ketus si gadis Yamanaka.

Shikamaru tertawa tipis melihat reaksi sang sahabat yang _ngambek_. "Aku sungguh terkejut _kok_."

Ino mendengus kesal. "Iya, kau _sangat_ terkejut." Gadis itu tiba-tiba melemparkan bungkusan besar yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke arah Shikamaru yang asyik menguap. Shikamaru yang tidak siap menangkap bungkusan itu harus rela hidungnya ditabraki benda yang untungnya empuk itu.

Ino nyengir lebar—nyaris tertawa terpingkal. "Terkejut?"

" _Astaga_." Pemuda itu mengelus hidungnya. "Apa Amerika membuatmu jadi semakin kasar?" Shikamaru mengeluh, tak terima hidungnya jadi pelampiasan keusilan Ino. Benda yang dibungkus oleh plastik tebal berwarna cokelat itu berbentuk persegi panjang besar dan terasa begitu empuk.

"Itu hadiaahh!" Ino cemberut. "Kubeli langsung di Paris! Bantal besar yang nyamaaann untuk tidur!"

Shikamaru terdiam. Bingung harus berkomentar apa. Pada hari-hari biasanya, Ino akan mengomelinya ketika ia mencuri-curi waktu untuk tidur, kadang juga sahabatnya itu melarang keras dirinya untuk tidur di siang hari. Namun sekarang, di hari ulang tahunnya, kenapa malah benda penunjang aktivitas tidur— _bantal_ — yang Ino hadiahkan untuknya? Sedikit banyak pemuda itu merasa bingung dengan kelabilan seorang Yamanaka Ino, namun, _toh_ , Shikamaru memilih tak berkomentar banyak; takut ada benda yang lebih keras lagi dilemparkan tepat ke wajahnya.

"Iya, iya. Terima kasih," balas Shikamaru pada akhirnya.

Ino tersenyum sumringah, "Sama-sama!"

Shikamaru melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, dan seolah teringat sesuatu, pemuda itu berkata, "Oh, ngomong-ngomong ..." Pemuda nanas itu sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa..?" Ino berjengit penasaran.

Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berdiri tepat dihadapan Ino. Dan, tanpa tendeng aling-aling, pemuda itu merengkuh hangat sang sahabat. Lalu berbisik tepat di dekat telinga si gadis.

.

.

.

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, cerewet."_

 _._

FIN.

* * *

A/N:

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY YAMANAKA INO!** Cinta saya gaakan pudar sama karakter kuat yang satu ini:'''''))) Meskipun Ino jarang muncul dan kadang di anak tirikan(?) tetep she's the only one for me. Karakter yang keren bangeett aaa kuat sekaligus penuh tjintah dengan temen dan orangorang disekitarnya:'''''))

Udah deh gaada yang bisa menggambarkan tjinta saya ini(?)

.

.

LOL. Mind to review?


End file.
